Awake
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Heechul bangkit dari kematiannya untuk membalas dendam. Pair HanChul


**Judul : Awake**

**Pengarang : Kim Chi Hee aka. Lady Jjinbang**

.

Saya balik *ketawasetan* ni epep jadi tadi malem sambil dengerin lagunya MAESAROH #PLAKK kamsud sayah My Chemical Romance aka. MCR dengan judul Helena (lagi kangen sama lagu-lagu barat, sekalinya denger malah lagu serem =..= dan jadilan epep ini) #sigh

ya sudah segitu sajah, ekekekekekekekekek~ jangan bunuh sayah habis baca ini ya *senyumkodokmenawan*

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hymne kematian mengalun lembut. Membawa kesedihan dan kepedihan yang mendalam baginya. Bibirnya bergetar saat melihat peti mati hitam itu bergerak turun menyentuh bumi, perlahan-lahan menghilang tertimbun tanah-tanah yang akan menyimpannya selamanya.

Tak kuat menopang perasaannya, ia jatuh terduduk. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Menangis dan meraung, memanggil sebuah nama yang terpahat indah di atas nisan.

Kim Heechul.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Satu kalimat yang terus-terusan diperdengarkan olehnya. Satu kalimat yang bisa mewakili semua kepedihan dan ketidak relaannya. Satu kalimat pertanda dirinya memulai keterpurukannya.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya pelan. Mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Kata-kata bela sungkawa berkali-kali terlontar melihatnya begitu rapuh.

"Ikhlaskan dia."

"Tidak bisa." Bibirnya kembali bergetar menahan tangis.

"Seorang Tan Hangeng tak bisa hidup tanpa Kim Heechul."

Orang-orang yang menghadiri upacara pemakaman itu berangsur pergi hingga menyisakan Hangeng yang terduduk sendiri di samping nisan Heechul. Mata yang sembab sesekali masih mengeluarkan setitik dua titik air mata. Terkadang isakan kecil masih terus meluncur dari bibirnya.

Ia mengelus pelan pigura kecil yang tergeletak di depan nisan, sebuah pigura berisikan foto seorang Kim Heechul yang tengah tersenyum manis. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih pigura itu. Mencium dan terus membelainya, Hangeng lakukan berharap semua rasa kehilangan dan kepedihannya dapat tersalurkan kepada Heechul melalui gambar dirinya.

Hangeng mendongak saat mendengar bunyi guntur yang menggelegar. Awan hitam menggantung di atas sana, pertanda hujan badai segera datang. Hangeng tak memperdulikan itu, ia kembali mengalihakn pandangannya pada pusara yang masih basah. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir Istrinya.

"Maafkan aku yang telah berselingkuh dengannya, aku menyesal. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Hangeng terus berusaha berbicara pada nisan mati di depannya, berharap Heechul dapat mendengarnya lalu mengirimkan getaran hatinya sebagai jawaban. Berkali-kali Hangeng mengelus dan mengecupi nisan dingin nan kokoh itu.

Kembali suara guntur menggelegar ditambah kilat-kilat yang menyambar-nyambar silih berganti. Setitik air mentes dari langit menyentuh hidung mancungnya, namun Hangeng teteap tak bergeming.

Tapi, suara klakson mobil lah yang membuat Hangeng kini mengalihkan pandangannya. Klakson mobil yang berbunyi berkali-kali tanpa henti seperti gonggongan anjing. Hangeng merengut, tak tahukah bahwa aktifitasnya kini terganggu. Ia kembali pada posisinya di awal, duduk bersimpuh manis sambil mengelus nisan abu-abu kokoh itu.

Merasa diabaikan sang tersangka utama pembuat keributan di tengah pemakaman membuka pintu mobil dengan sabar. Seorang laki-laki dengan balutan jas hitam ditambah sebuah kaca mata hitam yang membingkai matanya keluar dari sana.

Ia berjalan dengan tegap dan gagah menghampiri Hangeng yang kini bertindak layaknya orang sakit jiwa. Menyadarkan kembali tuannya kini adalah tujuan utamanya.

"Tuan Tan, sudah mau hujan. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan pemakaman ini."

Hangeng menatap garang lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Hanya sebentar menatap, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada makam.

"Aku masih ingin di sini. Aku merasa bersalah pada istriku."

"Justru kau membuat istrimu sedih Tuan, relakan dia."

Satu kalimat panjang yang awalnya hanya sebuah kalimat nasihat namun berubah saat melewati indra pendengaran Hangeng. Menururtnya kalimat itu bermaksud memojokannya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, dengan cepat ia mencengkram kerah lelaki itu.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kurasakan." Kilatan kemarahan berkobar di matanya.

"Kau tak bisa merasakan saat kehilangan istrimu yang bunuh diri karena memergokimu selingkuh. Aku mencintainya dan merasa berdosa padanya."

Hangeng berniat menghajar wajah lelaki itu, namun ia urungkan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki kepalanya, ia sadar dan memilih untuk pulang meninggalkan pemakaman.

"Kita pulang."

Hangeng berjalan gontai mendahului lelaki itu sambil terus mendekap pigura bergambar istrinya. Istrinya tercinta.

Langkah demi langkah pergi meninggalkan pemakaman. Tak ada yang tersisa, yang terasa hanya debu-debu yang berterbangan terhempas angin, terkadang berputar berkeliling seperti sebuah gerakan dansa.

Awan yang semakin berat sebentar lagi akan memuntahkan isinya. Kilat-kilat yang menyambar pun seakan tak sabar membelahnya, petir yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan tak sabar untuk memecahkannya.

Suasana sunyi, sepi, dan mencengkam tercipta. Kembali seperti sedia kala. Sepi, sunyi, tak ada suara riuh rendah, yang terdengar hanyalah suara binatang penunggunya.

Matahari mulai lelah dan beranjak turun dari tahtanya. Gelap menutupi cahaya. Satu gelegaran panjang membuak jalan bagi jutaan titik air untuk terjatuh. Membasahi tanah yang bahkan belum mengering serta aspal-aspal jalanan penutup gerbang kematian bernama makam.

Tititk-titik air mulai mengeroyok semua yang ada, menghajar tanpa ampun. Tak ada stu pun yang luput dari mereka. Angin kencang yangmenambah laju kecepatannya yang juga ditemani oleh cahaya kilat membuat kesan mencekam di sana.

Suara deru air hujan yang menghantam aspal tebal menjadi pengiring utama serta suara menggelegar yang terus menerus bersahutan bagai memanggil satu sama lain menjai latar sebuah kejadian mistis. Kejadian yang di luar nalar manusia.

Tiba-tiba tanah yang bahkan baru tertutup beberapa jam saja kini berhamburan setelah sebelumnya ditandai dengan dentuman keras serta cahaya merah benderang yang keluar dari sana.

Lubang pusara itu kini menganga lebar. Nisan abu-abu dingin yang tadi berdiri kokoh kini tumbang, patah terbelah menjadi dua memisahkan kata 'Kim' dan 'Heechul'.

Suara burung gagak yang seakan menertawai kejadian itu berkumandang, ia terus berputar-putar di atas lubang pusara yang menganga. Menunggu sang majikan baru terbangun dari bawah sana.

Detik demi detik berlalu, tak ada kejadian lain yang terjadi. Keadaan kembali hening saat hujan pun tak terasa jatuh lagi. Angin yang bergemuruh pun berhenti. Langit yang tadi seakan-akan marah mulai menjinak.

Hening.

Tak beberapa lama sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam sana. Tangan itu mencoba mencengkram apa saja. Seperti sedang berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan satin putih itu perlahan memanjang dan akhirnya menampakan sebuah tubuh berbalut jas hitam rapi. Seorang lelaki yang wajahnya tertutupi helaian rambut poninya.

Kembali petir menyambar menggelegar. Seakan-akan musik pembuka sebuah permainan yang akan dilakukan olehnya.

Angin pun tiba-tiba berhembus, menerbangkan helai demi helai rambutnya hingga wajahnya terlihat sempurna. Mata tajam dengan riasan mata kelam, wajah pucat dan bibir hampir membiru, ditambah dengan seringaian tampak di wajahnya.

Kim Heechul kembali. Kembali dari kematiannya.

Suara gagak yang terdengar nyring membuatnya mendongak seakan-akan menyuruh gagak itu untuk diam. Patuh, gagak itu terbang menukik ke arah Heechul, kepakan sayapnya membuat bulunya jatuh satu dua. Gagak hitam itu mendarat tepat di pundak kanan Heechul.

Dengan lincah Heechul melompat keluar dari lubang kematiannya. Berjalan anggun menyusuri tiap deretan makam. Tersenyum angkuh pada tiap nisan yang seakan menyapanya dalam diam.

"Sedikit pembalasan sepertinya menyenangkan."

"***"

Sehari sebelumnya. Sebelum pemakaman. Berita duka cita datang dari keluarga Tan. Sang nyonya besar di keluarga itu diketemukan tewas setelah mengenggak sebotol racun serangga. Nyoya besar di sini berbeda dalam harfiah, tidak! Dia bukan wanita. Dia lelaki yang dinikahi oleh tuan Tan-Tan Hangeng.

Mereka bahagia. Mereka pasangan serasi yang selalu mengisi. Tak ada kata-kata mutiara satu pun yang bisa menggambarkan betapa harmonisnya hubungan mereka. Walau pun salah, tapi di mata mereka semua benar. Mereka saling mencintai dan sanggup berbagi sampai ajal datang.

Sang tuan besar merupakan seorang yang sukses dalam bidangnya, begitu pun sang nyonya. Tak ada satu pun yang sanggup membenci mereka, selain karena rupa menawan yang dimiliki mereka berdua juga karena sifat dan pekerti mereka yang santun.

Tapi, kebahagiaan mereka rusak karena masuknya satu hama dalam hubungan mereka. Seorang wanita jalang yang beraninya merebut sang pangeran dari tangan sang cinderella. Wanita jalang yang tak tahu diri.

Awalnya wanita jalang itu diangkat sebagai orang kepercayaan sang cinderella namun entah mengapa wanita itu menggerogoti kebaikan hati sang cinderella. Dia berani berselingkuh dengan sang pangeran.

Jiang Kai Tong atau Jia. Dialah wanita iblis yang sudah memasukan entah apa ke dalam minuman Hangeng hingga Hangeng terjebak dalam permainan busuknya. Mereka tidur bersama.

Malam itu Heechul yang baru pulang dari rutinitasnya berjalan riang sambil memeluk pekerjaannya-laptop hitam miliknya. Ia berusaha melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Bukan hanya ingin cepat sampai rumah, tapi sekedar hanya ingin cepat-cepat menatap wajah suami yang selalu bisa menggida imannya.

Tangan mulusnya meraih knop pintu yang tak terkunci. Tanpa menaruh curiga ia melangkah riang memasuki istananya. Berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Saat ia dengan sukacita membuka pintu kamarnya, sebuah kejadian tak terduga tertangkap indar penglihatannya. Suaminya-Tan Hangeng dengan teganya bercinta dengan orang kepercayannya.

Waktu seakan berhenti sesaat. Laptop yang tadi berada dalam pelukannya jatuh dan mendarat, pecah berantakan ke lantai marmer dingin. Keterkejutannya bahkan belum hilang selama beberapa detik.

Namun Heechul kemudian tersadar saat suara bass dan dalam berseru padanya. "Heechullie.. Ini... Ukh.." Hangeng memijat pelipisnya tiba-tiba saja terasa pening.

Secepat kedipan mata Heechul merubah raut wajahnya. Kaku dan dingin sedingin es kutub selatan. Ia mengambil langkah lambat untuk mendekat. Ia menghampiri Hangeng dan berhenti begitu saja di hadapannya.

Selama sepersekian menit Heechul menatap Hangeng tanpa gerakan. Ia diam dan membatu.

Tapi sebah suara dari wanita yangkini terduduk takut yang terbungkus oleh selimut menyadarkannya.

"Diam kau wanita jalang!" Hardik Heechul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau membunuh kepercayannku."

Kalimat terakhir yang mungkin keluar dari mulut Heechul itu membuat Hangeng membatu. Dengan cepat Heechul memutar tubuhnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hangeng dan juga wanita jalang itu sendirian.

"***"

Heechul masih tetap melangkah anggun di tengah-tengah lolongan anjing malam. Kucing-kucing hitam dengan mata menyala juga seakan mengiringi langkahnya. Mengantarkannya ke depan gerbang tempat para bangkai bersemayam.

Heechul tersenyum manis sesaat sebelum ia menggantinya dengan seingaian penuh kebencian.

"Hangeng-ku tak bersalah, aku tahu itu. Ia sudah kuhukum dengan kepergianku. Kini, saatnya bagi wanita jalang itu."

Seiring dengan cepatnya hembusan angin, secepat itulah tubuh Heechul menghilang di telan sunyi dan mencekamnya malam.

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus di sela-sela jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Sebuah apartemen yang tak begitu besar, di sebuah kamarnya terdengar suara rintihan dan desahan.

Wanita jalang penghancur hidup seorang yang baik itu kini tengah bergumul dengan lelaki lain. Entah siapa. Angin dingin yang berbeda dengan angin biasanya mulai mengusik kegiatan mereka. Namun, sepertinya mereka tak menggubris hal-yang sebenarnya sebuah peringatan itu.

BRAKK

Pintu kamar apartemen terbuka lebar menghentikan aktifitas dua insan dalam pergumulan panas mereka. Seringaian tajam mencuat dan terpatri indah di wajah sosok yang datang tanpa diundang itu.

Berkali-kali mereka berdua membentak dan memaki sosok yang tak diundang itu. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak menghentikan langkah anggunnya untuk mendekati ranjang yang sebentar lagi menjadi tempat pesakitan mereka.

"Siapa kau?"

Laki-laki asing di atas ranjang itu memaki bagai anjing yang menyalak marah.

"Aku?" Sosok itu menunjuk hidung bangirnya sendiri. "Tanyakan pada wanita jalang di sampingmu."

Sosok itu makin mendekat. "Kau melupakan diriku. Wanita jalang?" Nada pertanyaannya sedikit terdengar mengejek.

"Si... Siapa kau?"

sosok itu melengos. "Kau lupa? Baiklah tak apa, toh peduli setan dengan ingatanmu!"

Angin kencang tiba-tiba saja berhembus kencang membuka secara paksa jendela-jendela dan menerbangkan gerden-gorden penutupnya. Laki-laki di atas ranjang itu sudah mulai tersulut emosi. Dengan cepat ia turun dari ranjang, setengah berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

Tangannya terjulur untuk mencengkarm dan mencekik lehernya, namun sayang, sosok itu ratusan kali lebih cepat darinya. Malah sekarang sosok itu balik mencekik dirinya. Tubuhnya terangkat, kakinya perlahan mulai tak berpijak.

"Aku tak punya urusan denganmu, tapi aku juga membencimu. Entah kau siapa aku tak peduli."

Satu gerakan cepat sosok itu melempar laki-laki itu hingga menabrak jendela. Jendela itu pecah berantakan yang mengakibatkan tubuh laki-laki itu terjun bebas ke luar apartemen. Perlu diketahui apartemen itu berada di lantai lima.

Jeritan histeris menggema dari luar dan makin lama makin mengecil seiring tambah jauhnya laki-laki itu jatuh ke bawah hingga tak terdengar lagi suara jeritan yang terdengar darinya.

"Yap! Dia sudah mati. Sekarang giliranmu wanita sialan."

Tanpa menunggu kata-kata dari mulut wanita itu, sosok itu bergerak secara kasat mata hingga ia kini menindih wanita itu. Kedua tangannya mencekik leher wanita itu.

Berulang kali wanita itu mencoba menyingkirkan tangan-tangan yang mencekik lehernya, namun sayang tenaga sosok itu ribuan kai lebih besar darinya.

Sosok itu terbahak melihat wajah wanita itu yang mulai kesulitan bernapas dan membiru. "Rasa sakitmu belum apa-apa dibanding yang suamiku dan aku rasakan. Aku senang saat melihatmu sekarat."

Tangan sosok itu terangkat sebelah. Kuku-kuku jarinya memanjang tiba-tiba. Dan dalam sekali gerakan kuku-kuku tajam nan runcing ituberhasil memenggal kepala wanita itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum senang saat melihat darah terciprat dari potongan kepala yang terpisah dari lehernya. Dengan rasa jijik ia memandangi kepala yang tengah menunjukan mimik ketakutan itu.

"Kau menjijikan." Tanpa perasaan sosok itu membuang begitu saja potongan kepala itu keluar jendel.

"Selamat tinggal wanita jalang."

Sosok itu sedikit merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan, kembali memasang senyum sinisnya ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan kamar nista itu.

"***"

Hangeng kini tertidur telentang sambil terus memeluk pigura Heechul. Dari sudut matanya masih terus mengalir butiran-butiran air mata penyesalan. Bahkan dari mulutnya pun terkadang lolos kata maaf yang sarat kepedihan.

Heechul kini tengah berdiri memandangi sosok tampan suaminya yang tertidur dengan keadaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Heechul memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya, ia menyibakan poni yang menutupi dahi Hangeng dan berusaha untuk membersihkan peluh yang menetes dari dahinya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Heechul menundukan tubuhnya, mencium kening Hangeng penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. "Bangunlah sayang, aku ada di sini."

Merasa terusik Hangeng membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat membuka mata sosok pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah Heechul istrinya.

"Heechul?" Panggilnya parau.

Heechul tersenyum simpul. "Ya?"

"Benarkah itu kau?"

Heechul mengangguk. Tanpa buang waktu Hangeng menubrukan dirinya dan langsung memeluk erat sosok Heechul.

"Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku." Hangeng menagis histeris dalam pelukan Heechul.

Secara naluriah Heechul mengusap-usap rambut Hangeng. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu sayang."

Hangeng melepaskan pelukannya. "Benarkah?" Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Hangeng bingung.

Heechul memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Memangnya aku tak boleh mengunjungi suamiku sendiri?"

Hangeng tersenyum mendengar rajukan Heechul. "Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu? Aku kesepian."

"Tapi?"

"Tak ada bantahan sayang, aku ingin kita bersama lagi."

Heechul menangis mendengar kata-kata Hangeng. "Kau begitu mencintaiku hingga kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu?"

"Apapun akan kulakukan."

"Tapi ini sakit."

"Aku tak peduli. Bersamamu tujuan hidupku."

Heechul tersenyum, ia tahu semua kata-kata Hangeng itu sungguh-sungguh. Ia memegang bahu Hangeng pelan. "Aku akan pelan."

Perlahan Heechul menarik lengan Hangeng. Hangeng sedikit meringis karena sakit yang luar biasa pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Kini ia sudah berdiri tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Hangeng menatap ke belakang menatap jasadnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Hangeng mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang tengah tersenyum.

"Selamat datang sayangku."

Heechul memeluk Hangeng dengan erat. "Mulai saat ini kita akan terus bersama. Selamanya."

Hangeng mengangguk. "Selamanya sayangku. Karena waktu pun sudah tak bisa lagi memisahkan kita."

**END**

* * *

**.**

* * *

****#pingsan


End file.
